A Matter of Trust
A Matter of Trust is the fifth episode of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. Synopsis Dana questions her father's faith in her abilities as a Ranger when he sends her on a seemingly unimportant assignment as the other Rangers are sent to guard a fuel cell. When one of Diabolico's monsters named Fireor turns up the heat in Mariner Bay, she discovers that the Rangers were guarding a decoy, and the real fuel cell's safety lies in her hands. She escapes Vypra and gets the fuel cell to the Aquabase, in just enough time to help her friends destroy the monster. Back at the Aquabase, Dana apologizes to her father for her behavior. Plot The Rangers are given a new assignment - to pick up a scientist and his fuel cell at the airport, and escort him back to the Aquabase. The fuel cell is very powerful, but also sensitive, and cannot be exposed to heat. Dana is given a different mission - to bring back one of Mitchell's friends to the Aquabase. Dana resents this assignment, seeing it as nothing more than a babysitting job. She questions her father's trust in her. At the Skull Cavern, they let baby Impus create the newest monster - Fireor, who will attempt to steal the fuel cell from the Rangers. The Rangers arrive at the airport and take Dr. Hanson, along with a case containing the fuel cell, away in the Rescue Rover. Dana has also reached her "special" assignment, and meets a kindly old man named Earl, who seems to be ready for a fishing trip. On their way back, the Rangers are attacked by Fireor and a team of Batlings. They morph and fight back to protect their cargo. As usual, Carter fights the monster, while the rest of the team fights the Batlings. They need help, and so Carter calls Dana for backup. Dana heads towards the battle, but Capt. Mitchell calls her and orders her to return to the Aquabase, and not to go help the team. Fireor breaks through the Rangers' defenses and snags the case. But when he opens it, it's empty! He deduces that Pink Ranger must have it, and takes off. He creates a circle of fire above the city, which is drawing on sun's power to roast the citizens of Mariner Bay, and detonate the heat sensitive fuel cell. The Rangers help some heat exhausted civilians into the shade. As fireballs fly down from the sky, Chad spots Fireor with his visor scanner. The Rangers head up to this location, and engage Fireor in battle. With the team down to four, they are not doing so well against this new foe. A stray fireball causes Dana to crash. She and Earl get out, and Dana discovers that Earl actually has the fuel cell. Her faith in her father is restored. Unfortunately, Vypra has found her, and wants the fuel cell. Dana and Earl flee, but Vypra chases after them, cornering them at the piers. The two dive into the water, and safely retreat back to the Aquabase, With the fuel cell safe, Dana leaves to help the other Rangers. Everyone gangs up Fireor, and hold him in the path of a fireball he summoned to destroy the Rangers, which destroys him instead. He is brought back as a giant, courtesy of Jinxer, but is destroyed by the Lightspeed Megazord. Back at the Aquabase, Dana apologizes to her father for not believing that he trusted her. Cast *Sean Cw Johnson as Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) *Michael Chaturantabut as Chad Lee (Blue Lightspeed Ranger) *Keith Robinson as Joel Rawlings (Green Lightspeed Ranger) *Sasha Craig as Kelsey Winslow (Yellow Lightspeed Ranger) *Alison MacInnis as Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) *Monica Louwerens as Ms. Fairweather (credit only) *Ron Rogge as Captain William Mitchell *Neil Kaplan as Diabolico (voice) *David Lodge as Loki (voice) *Kim Strauss as Jinxer (voice) *Jennifer L. Yen as Vypra *Brianne Siddall as Impus (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Fireor (voice) *Hal England as Earl *James Healy Jr. as Dr. Hanson Notes *This episode marks the only mention of Dana's mother and Captain Mitchell's wife (what happened to her is not stated, although she is implied to have died). *Fireor seems to be smarter than the average monster the Rangers face, immediately guessing that Dana would have the power cell once he realized she wasn't there and that the others were guarding a fake. *This is one of the few times in the series in which a monster ends up being destroyed by his or her own attack. *Third episode in a row which Ms. Fairweather doesn't appear in. Errors * The Rangers (sans Dana) escorted Dr. Hanson and the case supposedly containing the dangerous fuel cell in the Rescue Rover despite the fact an open top vehicle would provide them with little, if any, protection from attack. Although that didn't matter as the box didn't actually have the fuel cell. See Also (fight footage) Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Episode